The Blues: Simon's Story
by gcpr1996chipmunk
Summary: Everyone has to have a sad story sometimes right?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Blues: Simon's Story**_

Alvin and Theodore were playing a game. After a few rounds Theodore asked

"Alvin, did you heard Simon come down at all?"

"No, I-I don't think so." Said Alvin nervously.

"Should we go check on him?" Asked Theodore.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Alvin.

Alvin and Theodore went upstairs.

"Alvin, I'm worried." Said Theo nervously.

"Stay strong Ted." Said Alvin.

"OK Alvin" Said Theodore.

They heard someone crying and Alvin slowly opens the door. It was Simon on the bed softly crying. Alvin closes the door quietly as he and Theodore slowly walked up to Simon. When they got to his bed Alvin said softly

"Simon, it's me Alvin."

" And Theodore too." Said Theodore softly.

" What's wrong bro? " they both said together.

Simon stop crying and got up to face is brothers. He said

" I- I wanted to be left alone."

" Simon, we're your brothers you can tell us anything." Said Theodore sweetly.

Alvin saw something shadowy by Simon face. He tooked off his brother's hood.

" Don't!" Yelled Simon.

It was too late. Alvin and Theodore was shock has their brother have a big scar across one side of his cheek.

" Simon, what happen?" Said Theodore.

Alvin and Theodore try their hardest not to cry.

" It w-was D-Derek. H-h-he did t-t-this to me." Said Simon nervously.

" Derek?" Said Theodore.

" Your kidding? Derek? Derek the bully?" Asked Alvin.

"Yes." said Simon as he was about to cry.

"Shh. There-there now Simon, no need to cry." Said Theodore confronting his brother.

As Simon continued to cry. Alvin was just about had it with Derek.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE DEREK DID THAT! I'M GOING TO GIVE A PIECE OF MY MIND!" yelled Alvin.

"Don't Alvin. I don't want you to get into trouble." Said Simon knowing Alvin all too well to know the fact he is a troublemaker.

"NOPE! I MAY UP MY MIND! NOBODY EVER TREATS MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! THEY SHOULD TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT!" yelled Alvin

Simon thought for a moment. He was in awe. He never heard Alvin say something like that before especially when it's comes to brotherhood.

"You know what?" Asked Simon.

Alvin and Theodore turned to Simon curious to what he had to say.

"Even though Theodore acting so positive in ways I can't imagine. Plus Alvin always wanted to argue with me and get me on my nerves all the time still." Simon let out a soft chuckle as he continues "I'm so lucky to have brothers like you."

"Awe! Thanks Simon." Said Theodore.

Theodore looked at Alvin. Alvin sighs and said

"Me too. I'm lucky to have bros like you. Even though I always pressured you and giving you a hard time."

"Awe! Look who being mushy now." Said Theodore.

"Shut up." Said Alvin

They all laugh while hugging each other.

 _ **The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Hello everyone sorry for the long wait and thanks for being Patient sorry I had school and stuff ***

The Blues: Jeanette's Story

One spring morning Jeanette got up and saw a note by her dresser saying that took her sisters to audition for a play and be back by late afternoon. After Jeanette got dress and ready she thought about Simon so she called him. By two rings Simon picks up the phone and said

"Salutations Jeanette, how are you?"

"I'm good Miss .Miller is taking my sisters to audition for a play so I'm by myself today. Can you come over?" Asked Jeanette kindly

"Well I was thinking you can come over here instead Jeanette. I'm by myself also because Dave took my brothers to audition for the same play your sisters are doing." Said Simon

"Ok Simon I'll be right over"

Jeanette went over to the Chipmunks' house and she rang the doorbell. Simon opened the door.

"Hey Simon. So what should we do since our siblings are out?" Asked Jeanette

"I don't know whatever you want to do Jeanette." Said Simon as he's sitting on the couch about to grab a book. "Besides I think you're very beautiful."

Jeanette Blushes and sits next to Simon on the couch. Jeanette gently grabs the book from Simon's hands and closes it.

"Hey I was reading that!" Said Simon trying to get his book from Jeanette.

Jeanette giggles and has his book above his head so he can't get it.

"You can't get it now Simon dear" said Jeanette

"Oh Yes I can Jeanette Honey" Said Simon with a smile as he holds her arm and grabs the book. Then he put the book to the side and started tickling Jeanette.

"*laughing * Simon that tickles *laughs*" Said Jeanette

"Heh not until you say sorry for taking the book" said Simon with a smile

"*laughing* ok ok I'm sorry I'm sorry" said Jeanette between her laughs

Simon stops tickling Jeanette. He was about to reach the book when all the sudden he broke into laughter when Jeanette tickles his feet.

"*laughs* J—Jeanette. *laughs* I can't s—stand getting my f—feet tickled *laughs*" Said Simon between his laughs

"*giggles* I can't help it your so ticklish. I love when you get tickled" Said Jeanette as she moved and tickled his stomach.

"*laughs harder* J—Jeanette not my stomach" Said Simon.

Simon continues to laugh as Jeanette continues to tickle him. A few moments later the phone rang and it's from Dave. Jeanette stops tickling Simon for him to get the phone.

"Hello Simon speaking" said Simon

"Simon we got a problem me and 's car broke down and someone is coming to get our cars to the gas station. We want Chu to stay in the house and don't go anywhere." Said Dave

"Oh Ok Dave. So you know Jeanette is with me I invited her over. " Said Simon

"Ok so Jeanette is safe good. Anyway call someone to come and get us" Said Dave

"You got it. See you soon" Simon hanged up the phone. He grabs his cell phone and texted me.

"What Happen?" Said Jeanette in a worried voice

"Dave and Miss Miller's car broke down. I'm chatting GC to see if she can help." Said Simon

A few minutes later Simon got a text from me. "*sad sighs* This is not good. I told GC if she can give them a ride to here but she told me she is on vacation and she doesn't have her license"

Jeanette and Simon were both scare and wondering if they ever see them again. Jeanette started to cry.

"*sniffs* I miss my sisters. I want them back safe and sound Simon"

Simon hugged Jeanette and didn't let go. Within 35 mins later after the first call Dave call again and Simon picked it up.

"Hello, this is Simon" answered Simon

"Hey it's me again. The guy jumpstart my car and its working again but Miss Miller's car still not working so the guy going to take Miss's Miller car to the gas station so Miss Miller Brittany and Eleanor are going to have to ride with us home. So see u soon son" Said Dave

"Ok" Simon hanged up the phone and told Jeanette what happen. Jeanette feels relief to know they would be back home safety. Sure enough within 30 mins they were home safe and sound and everyone is happy to see their siblings once again.


End file.
